The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly, to identification of proxy-based communication to a computer system.
In computer networks, a proxy server is a server (a computer system or an application) that acts as an intermediary for requests from clients seeking resources from other computing devices. A client connects to the proxy server, requesting some service, such as a file, connection, web page, or other resource available from a different server and the proxy server evaluates the request as a way to simplify and control its complexity. Many proxies are web proxies, facilitating access to content on the World Wide Web and providing anonymity for the client. Often, proxies reside at various points between the client's computer and a destination servers on the Internet.